


The Nope Card

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a VERY long time since I've posted any fic, and I do apologize. I've detoured into the Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie fandoms temporarily. Not only that but I've moved into an apartment by myself and the only way I have Internet connection is on my phone. </p>
<p>Long chapter updates are just gonna have to wait a little while longer. In the meantime, enjoy the drabble I had the patience to type up on my phone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nope Card

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a VERY long time since I've posted any fic, and I do apologize. I've detoured into the Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie fandoms temporarily. Not only that but I've moved into an apartment by myself and the only way I have Internet connection is on my phone. 
> 
> Long chapter updates are just gonna have to wait a little while longer. In the meantime, enjoy the drabble I had the patience to type up on my phone.

"It's his what?"

Beth's voice practically squeaked in her incredulity, gaping at Ellie in very understandable confusion. Her half-drunk glass of wine was frozen only an inch from her mouth.

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes in weary agreement to her best friend's unspoken thoughts. Wordlessly she reached into her pocket and withdrew the object they were speaking about.

"He says it's his 'nope' card," she explained through gritted teeth. "He claims it can get him out of going to social gatherings or anything to do with human interaction 'without fear of guilt, retaliation, or explanation'."

Beth stared down in wonder at the small card Ellie had handed to her. Sure enough those exact words were printed there clearly for her to see. She hid a sudden snort of laughter behind a cough and handed it back. "It's going to be amusing to see how you and Hardy play out, Ell. Do you think he has a few extra of those cards I could use?"


End file.
